Einstein/Gallery
Images of Einstein from Oliver & Company. oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1468.jpg|Einstein sleeping Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1498.jpg|Einstein awakened by Tito oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1607.jpg|"Look what I got." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1610.jpg|Einstein showing his "loot" to the gang oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1622.jpg|"You think this place is big enough?" Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1687.jpg|The gang upset with Francis' mistake Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1708.jpg|Einstein and the gang having their dinner served by Dodger as Tito jumps on his head Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1740.jpg|Tito on Einstein's head oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1764.jpg|"I love a story with food in it." Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1798.jpg|Einstein and Tito scared of Dodger's "monster" story Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1818.jpg|Einstein and Tito becoming even more frightened of Dodger's "monster" story Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1825.jpg|Einstein and the gang spooked oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1829.jpg|Einstein spooked and hiding in a trash can Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1876.jpg|Einstein and the gang surrounding Oliver oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1894.jpg|"Yeah?" Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1922.jpg|Einstein and the gang checking out Dodger Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1941.jpg|Einstein and the gang mocking Dodger's "monster" story oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1983.jpg|"Oh boy! Dog pile!" Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1986.jpg|Einstein jumping and landing on Francis Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1987.jpg|Dodger dogpiling Einstein Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2018.jpg|Dogpile! Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2031.jpg|Einstein and the gang welcoming their master, Fagin home Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2040.jpg|The gang is glad Fagin is home oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2044.jpg|Einstein licking Fagin oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2079.jpg|Einstein giving Fagin the "loot" box Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2118.jpg|Einstein and the gang upset over Roscoe and DeSoto's arrival Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2396.jpg|Einstein holding Tito back 1 Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2398.jpg|Einstein holding Tito back 2 oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2412.jpg|"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2416.jpg|Einstein threatened by Roscoe Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2548.jpg|Einstein and the gang frightened after DeSoto destroys their stuff Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2572.jpg|Einstein and the gang protecting Oliver Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2602.jpg|Einstein and the gang still protecting Oliver Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2669.jpg|Einstein and the gang watching Fagin go to his chair Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2683.jpg|Einstein and the gang sad for Fagin Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2686.jpg|Einstein and the gang coming to Fagin so as to cheer him up Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2706.jpg|Einstein putting Fagin's feet on a stool oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2726.jpg|Einstein grabbing a dog biscuit oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2738.jpg|Einstein giving Fagin a dog biscuit to eat so as to cheer him up some more oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2783.jpg|Einstein licking Fagin again to show his affection in return for Fagin's gratitude oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2853.jpg|Einstein begging Fagin to read them a bedtime story oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2858.jpg|Einstein sad because Fagin is reluctant oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2862.jpg|Einstein regaining happiness and giving Fagin the book when Fagin accepts oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2865.jpg|Einstein happy again Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2908.jpg|Einstein unnoticeably breathing on Tito's hair oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2921.jpg|Einstein intrigued by Fagin's story Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3108.jpg|Everyone asleep Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3160.jpg|Einstein, Oliver, and the gang riding in Fagin's scooter through traffic Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3164.jpg|Einstein, Oliver, and the gang riding in Fagin's scooter away from traffic Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3171.jpg|Einstein, Oliver, and the gang riding in Fagin's scooter Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3320.jpg|Einstein, Oliver, Rita, and the gang dancing on the streets in "Streets of Gold" Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3351.jpg|Einstein and the gang crossing the street in "Streets of Gold" Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3397.jpg|Einstein and the gang growling at a vicious alley dog who was chasing Oliver while Rita sings "Streets of Gold" Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3407.jpg|Einstein and the gang finding Oliver's "barking" amusing a bit in "Streets of Gold" Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3408.jpg|Einstein, Oliver, and the gang moving on 1 Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3410.jpg|Einstein, Oliver, and the gang moving on 2 oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3436.jpg|Einstein excited about Dodger's plan Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3472.jpg|Einstein, Oliver, and the gang executing his plan oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3552.jpg|Einstein running towards Jenny's (unknown to them yet) car as part of Dodger's plan oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3553.jpg|Einstein bumping into Jenny's car oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3568.jpg|Einstein dazed but otherwise fine oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3573.jpg|Einstein walking away after bumping into the limo while Francis takes his place of the dog hit oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3723.jpg|Einstein still dazed oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3724.jpg|Einstein knocked on the head by a street lamp light bulb oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3727.jpg|Einstein regaining consciousness oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4453.jpg|Einstein and the gang with Fagin oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4487.jpg|"But what about Fagin?" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4967.jpg|Einstein ringing the bell oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4971.jpg|Einstein sitting around like an idiot oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4976.jpg|"Huh?" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4979.jpg|Einstein hiding while Francis takes care of Winston Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5006.jpg|Einstein and the gang sneaking into the house while Francis distracts Winston oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5242.jpg|Einstein sniffing Georgette's powder oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5245.jpg|Einstein sneezing oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5252.jpg|Einstein smiling sheepishly Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5315.jpg|Einstein and the gang's stealth mode in Georgette's room Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5338.jpg|Einstein and the gang watching Oliver sleep on his pillow Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5361.jpg|Einstein and Francis carrying Oliver in a pillow sack in order to rescue him oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5368.jpg|Einstein escaping through the fire escape oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5473.jpg|Einstein confused about Oliver's behavior Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5479.jpg|"We rescued you, kitty. We, we brought you home." Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5509.jpg|Einstein and the gang confused about Oliver's behavior Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5543.jpg|Einstein and the gang sad about Oliver's decision about staying with Jenny Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5566.jpg|"But he just got here." Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5596.jpg|Einstein and the gang sad to see Oliver leave Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5606.jpg|Einstein and the gang sadly watching Oliver leave Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5664.jpg|Einstein and the gang watching Fagin going to his chair after coming back in Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6426.jpg|Einstein, Fagin, and the gang meeting Jenny Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6755.jpg|Einstein and everyone else to the rescue Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6832.jpg|"Francis!" Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6930.jpg|Einstein and the company sneaking into Sykes' warehouse Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6964.jpg|Einstein and the company spotted by 1 of Sykes' security cameras Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7003.jpg|Einstein, Oliver, and the gang watching Jenny and Sykes Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7006.jpg|Einstein and Oliver watching at the top oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7030.jpg|Einstein grabbing a Pizza box oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7034.jpg|Einstein bringing a chair Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7041.jpg|Einstein and the guys as a Pizza delivery guy Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7055.jpg|Einstein and the guys luring Sykes away Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7085.jpg|Einstein and the guys outrunning Sykes Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7087.jpg|Einstein and the guys unfortunately running into Roscoe and DeSoto Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7121.jpg|Einstein and Francis returning to the rest of the gang Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7129.jpg|Einstein and everyone else with Jenny Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7214.jpg|Einstein bringing the crane's handle over to Jenny Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7218.jpg|Einstein and the company about to be rescued by a crane oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7226.jpg|Einstein and the company saved by a crane 1 Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7239.jpg|Einstein and the company saved by a crane 2 Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7250.jpg|Einstein and the company falling after Sykes destroys the crane's controls oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7263.jpg|Einstein and the company sliding and unfortunately ending up in front of Sykes and his dogs Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7289.jpg|Einstein and the company rescued by Fagin 1 Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7331.jpg|Einstein and the company rescued by Fagin 2 Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7348.jpg|Einstein and the company rescued by Fagin 3 Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7366.jpg|Einstein and the company rescued by Fagin 4 Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7368.jpg|Einstein and the company rescued by Fagin 5 Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7389.jpg|Einstein and the company rescued by Fagin 6 Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7397.jpg|Einstein and the company growling at their enemies Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7502.jpg|Einstein grabbing Fagin so as not to let him slip Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7547.jpg|Einstein helping Fagin and Jenny Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7555.jpg|Einstein and the gang shocked at the sight of a train approaching their way Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7559.jpg|Einstein and the company driven to safety by Tito Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7607.jpg|Einstein and the company driven back down to safety 1 Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7611.jpg|Einstein and the company driven back down to safety 2 Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7688.jpg|Einstein and the gang accepted as Jenny's new best friends Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7744.jpg|Einstein and Dodger at Jenny's birthday party Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7748.jpg|Einstein and the company at Jenny's birthday party Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7974.jpg|Oliver on Einstein's head Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7977.jpg|Einstein saying goodbye to Oliver: "Bye-bye." Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7992.jpg|Einstein and the gang catching up with Fagin oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-8172.jpg|Einstein and the gang singing "Why Should I Worry" reprise oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-8177.jpg|Einstein and the gang landing into Fagin's scooter in "Why Should I Worry" reprise oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-8181.jpg|Einstein and the gang riding in Fagin's scooter back home while still singing "Why Should I Worry" reprise oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-8183.jpg|Einstein and the gang riding in Fagin's scooter back home through traffic while still singing "Why Should I Worry" reprise Category:Character galleries Category:Oliver & Company galleries